<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Magic In Your Galaxy by memorywolf, morimomo (memorywolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592666">My Magic In Your Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf'>memorywolf</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/morimomo'>morimomo (memorywolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bottom Severus Snape, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cute Severus Snape, Dom Tom Riddle, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Obedience, Past Child Abuse, Professor Tom Riddle, Sev will be 16, Severus Snape-centric, Sub Severus Snape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Very OOC, don't expect anything rational im just having fun here, grindelwald wins, it might be dub con for james but its not prominent in this fic, not bdsm its just a world of master/pet, tag will be updated as we go, tom is doting of sev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/morimomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grindelwald won, and the Wizarding World has been restructured. Wizards are divided into their designations of owners and pets, and then the rest who were neither. Only those who have the resources, care, and love enough to properly teach and look after a pet were granted their license of ownership. Muggle-borns, half-bloods, and Dumbledore supporting families were the pets; to be guided in the ways of the Wizarding World, to make them the best wizards they could be.</p><p>Severus Snape knew he was to be a pet ever since he knew what magic was, and he wanted to be a good one too. He just hoped that Lady Magic would grant him a master that would be good to him.<br/>(Lady Magic decided to give him one that would love him too.)</p><p>(Further detailed warnings in each chapter, but i'm a soft person so i write soft things, its basically just fluff and smut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The World's Restructuring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722133">Lucius' pet</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32">Trickster32</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so yes, i finally gave in and wrote this because i couldn't stop thinking about it. I want to clarify a few things first, nothing will be forced in this fic because it's not something i can bring myself to write. There will be underage sex where sev will be 16, but it is considered the norm of their society. I'm also kinda partial to praises rather than punishment so Sev will be basically the most obedient u can imagine lol. everyone else can take the punishment HAHAH </p><p>also big shoutout to the fic i was inspired by: Lucius' pet by Trickster32 who gave me permission to do a sort of spin off based on their fic, you should definitely read it if you havent!</p><p>Warnings for this chapter:<br/>slight description of remembered child abuse by severus</p><p>(also if anyone has specific warnings u might like to know before reading this pls do contact me i'll be happy to tell u if this fic has it or not)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grindelwald had won, and with it came the restructuring of the Wizarding world. </p><p>The non-magicals were forced to take a vow of peace, with neither worlds interfering with the other, unless strictly necessary in the case of muggle-borns. All magical persons were to be taught of the Wizarding world from young, to allow the doctrine to become a norm and accepted, moreso in the case of muggle-borns. If resisted or child mistreatment was found, they will be removed from their muggle families and placed in approved pureblood or half-blood families.</p><p>Another big change was in the hierarchy of the Wizarding World. </p><p>Grindelwald decreed that all magical blood was precious, be they muggle-born or not. Hierarchy came in the form of designations of owners and pets, and then the rest who were neither. </p><p>One’s designation is decided by the sorting hat. Not all will have the honour of a designation, and only those that are assuredly deserving are rewarded with one. Potential owners, purebloods and half-bloods born of wizard parents, are first put to classes to teach them on how to properly care for their future pet and at the end of their 5 year course they will sit for their OWLs alongside the certification for ownership of a pet. Upon passing they will have to wait for the new school year and the sorting hat will assign them their pets. </p><p>Owners were seen as above others because they had the breeding, power, and ability to take care of their pets. Only those who have the resources, care, and love enough to properly teach and look after a pet were granted their license of ownership. And mistreatment or abuse of any kind was swiftly dealt with, guaranteeing a one way ticket to Azkaban. </p><p>Pets were a little more complicated. </p><p>Pets do not get their designation until either their fourth or fifth year, whereupon they will be required to sit upon the sorting stool once more after the first years are finished. They do not get their official designation until later on in their school life, but most pets usually have foreknowledge of their future status. Muggle-borns, half-bloods born of wizards and muggles, pureblood families who were supporters of Dumbledore in the last war. </p><p>The way pets’ hierarchy worked was that it depended on which category they belonged to. Muggle-borns and Half-bloods were higher on it, and the supporters of Dumbledore were on the lowest. A well-behaved pet of a powerful owner could very well be higher on the social hierarchy than most owners. </p><p>It is not to say that pets will lose their rights as a human, they too deserve to be treated equally. After all, the purpose of designating them as pets was for their owners to teach them of the ways of the Wizarding World, to make them the best wizards they could be.</p><p>If unsatisfied with any aspect of their relationship with their owners, pets may file a complaint with the ministry or call upon Lady Magic to judge and bring justice upon mistreatment. Abuse both physically and emotionally were highly looked down upon, punishable by loss of ownership and a one way trip to Azkaban. </p><p>The rest of the Wizarding population’s status depended on their own skills and achievements. Of course, one can take the vigorous test for ownership license at any time, and one can also ask to be assigned as a pet if they wished. Lawbreakers may also be judged to serve as pets in order if their crimes were not so serious, allowing owners to correct their behaviours and allow them to be useful to society again. </p><p>Severus Snape knew, ever since he first understood what magic was, that he would become a pet when he came of age. </p><p>His mother had explained all about the Wizarding world after the first time he displayed accidental magic and his father’s smiles had twisted into angry snarls and every move he made was a reason for Tobias to beat him. She had huddled up with him in the corner of his shabby room, rubbing the bruise salve onto his jaw, telling him stories of magical feats and the great duel that had reshaped their world as they knew it. </p><p>His mother was a wizard, and his father a muggle. A union that was discouraged and therefore any offspring from such a union was to be given as pets to more model wizards to learn the honourable way of being wizard-kind. </p><p>Severus would have been worried about what being a pet entailed, if he hadn’t already been worried about everything else in his life. From the moment he woke to the moment he went to sleep, he had to tiptoe around his own house. Listen to his father’s voice before he left the meagre safety of his room, if he was agitated Severus would have a better chance of staying pain-free in his rooms. If not then he still had to make sure he spoke little and moved little, his father’s moods were unpredictable at best. </p><p>Unless when he was drunk, then that was when he avoided him at all cost. Though of course he could avoid him all he want, Tobias was still liable to come stumbling up the stairs and barge into his rooms and lay into him. Or if he couldn’t be bothered to move, call Severus into the living room and have him bare his back for easy access of Tobias’ belt. Severus knew better than to avoid those by hiding out in his room, he had the scar from the shattered beer bottle to show for his attempts. </p><p>Going off to Hogwarts was both a blessing and a curse. </p><p>A blessing because nine months out of twelve away from his father? Sign him the fuck up. </p><p>A curse because school apparently comes with schoolyard bullies. Though Severus knew to fight back, four against one was definitely not good for his prospects. </p><p>The books on owner and pet relationships also mentioned that unruly pets will be guided with a firm hand and Severus would do anything to avoid <i>a firm hand</i>, Merlin knows he’s already had enough of that at home. He tries to stay as low profile as possible. </p><p>Classes were amazing, magic was amazing, books were amazing, having to share classes with his bullies was <i>not</i> amazing. Time not spent in class or sleeping was spent studying, researching, reading, swallowing knowledge like he was a man parched. He needed to do everything he wanted before he met his master or mistress, who knew what they would or wouldn’t let him do. </p><p>The books all said that the owners were supposed to care for their pets or retribution could be sought, but society also said that parents were supposed to love and care for their children. </p><p>Severus had no trust left for the world but in the solid facts of science and the fluid art of magic. </p><p>The only moments that Severus could glimpse owners and pets in Hogwarts was during meal times, the only time in which designated students had the opportunity to mingle among the lower years. Their dorms and common rooms were separate, allowing for owners and pets to room together in privacy. Their classes were had together with non-designated students, but lower years had little chance to cross paths with upper years. </p><p>Severus paid attention during meals, watching the way each master or mistress interacted with their pets. Every little movement, the way the owners treated their pets, the way pets responded to their owners. Real life could differ vastly from books after all, and there was always knowledge to be had from observations. </p><p>The professors too sometimes brought their pets to meals, some seated beside them on the great table, some kneeling behind their chairs on soft cushions. It was sometimes odd to see a professor who was not so nice in their treatment of students become sweet and caring towards their pets. Severus wondered how that felt. </p><p>Severus also wondered if it would be odd, that his first impressions of some of the professors who taught only NEWT subjects be of how they treated their pets rather than of how they taught their classes. He wondered if that would make a difference when he entered his sixth year. </p><p>The designation sorting at the start of every school year were also interesting, definitely more able to pull his focus away from the pain radiating from his bruises than the first year sorting. He also had the ceremony memorised so when his time came, he would be able to do it without incurring any public punishments as there surely was every year he witnessed it. </p><p>Though he had doubts about his fate of being a pet, so vulnerable to the whims of their owners, he wanted to be a good pet. He wanted to finally be good enough for someone to praise him, to love him, and to care for him. </p><p>He just hoped that Lady Magic would be kind enough to give him a master who would be good to Severus too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At first i was wondering if i should post a massive chapter of 6k words but then i decided to break it up so i can get your opinions on each little segment and adjust the next accordingly. </p><p>Next chapter will be Sev's sorting. I was wondering if anyone would be bothered by Tom going by the name of Marvolo Slytherin, because i feel like he'd want to change it to something pureblood and less muggle. tell me what you think!</p><p>Comments are much appreciated and will keep the creative juices flowing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus' designation sorting and the outcomes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here you go, my 5k monstrosity that i wrote before i even wrote the first chapter lol, full disclosure this was actually meant to be the first chapter and i was going for a darker route hence the different mood, then halfway thru i was like but i want tom to be sweet and them to love each other HAHAH so this mess was born</p><p>also i just realised after watching a Lay Zhang mv (the lit mv) that he looks really like hot teen riddle but older??? im so baffled bruh</p><p>This chapter's warning:<br/>physical marks and bruises from child abuse<br/>alluded starving</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Severus Snape!” Severus walked on stiff legs up to the sorting stool, heart thundering in his chest as he settled onto the stool that he had sat on the first time five years ago.</p><p>It was finally his turn, the time to find out who would be chosen to become his <em>master</em>. Glancing out onto the crowd did nothing to calm him for he saw nothing but eyes, many pairs of eyes staring as his fate was sealed for the rest of his life.</p><p>His designation sorting was not quick, nor was it long. Average, Severus would say if he had the faculties to accurately determine the passage of time.</p><p>“A Slytherin I see, a pet belonging to hm.. yes I see it now, perfect! Professor Marvolo Slytherin!”</p><p>… Who?</p><p>Severus only managed to stand from the stool after the hat was removed from his head and kneel at the cushion provided beside the stool on sheer force of not wanting to earn punishment like some of the other unruly pets had earned before him. His mind was still in shock, not helped by how silent the hall had went, as he knelt on bruised knees with hands settled over his lap in loosely closed fists.</p><p>Severus couldn’t help but flinch infinitesimally as hands came into view of his downcast gaze, panic lacing through him at his own involuntary action. Stupid! He needed to focus right now, focus on the man who was now looping a dark velvet collar around his neck, his master.</p><p>The man pulls back after settling the collar on Severus’ neck though one of his hands stay outstretched towards Severus which Severus takes to mean he has to take it into his own. It is only when he raises his own hand to grab his master’s that Severus realises he is trembling. He curses himself over his weakness.</p><p>Severus grabs hold of his master’s hand and the man pulls him up onto shaky legs, Severus forces himself to walk, one foot in front of the other behind the other man. They don’t go far, definitely not down towards the student tables, Severus notes. Because that’s right, Severus’ new master was a professor. A professor that Severus definitely never had the chance to get acquainted with, one of the NEWT course professors, Severus thought.</p><p>They stop at the second last seat of the head tables. There is a square black cushion on the ground and Severus assumes that is where he will kneel for the duration of the feast. He goes without prompting onto his knees, wincing at the soreness of his knees despite the soft cushion underneath it, the bruises are far from healed. His master pulls back the chair to the front and side of Severus and seats himself.</p><p>Severus’ gaze is pulled from the grey stone floors by fingers under his chin, raising his head. His master is handsome. There is no other way to describe the man in front of him. The way his dark hair curls over his forehead, angular face with a strong jaw, and the dark brown eyes that seems to look into Severus’ soul.</p><p>Severus remembers reading in one of the pet books that some masters don’t like eye contact unless specifically instructed and he has half a mind to shift his eyes away but Professor Slytherin had tilted his chin up purposefully, perhaps he wants Severus to look at him?</p><p>Professor Slytherin spends a few moments staring at him, the rest of the sorting passing by in a blur behind him, and Severus wonders if he’ll have the luck of dying from heart palpitations before he finds out which part of him walking from the sorting to his current seat has earned him a punishment. Fear creeps through his body like liquid, he wouldn’t punish him so publicly would he? But Potter had been spanked right there on the sorting chair for making a scene –to which Severus had taken great pleasure at his bully’s humiliation-, it wouldn’t be impossible for his master to pull out his belt right now.</p><p>Severus jerks when cold metal touches his lips, instinctively closing his eyes to protect them. When nothing happens and the coldness stays on his bottom lip he dares to open his eyes. Professor Slytherin is holding a goblet of something to him.</p><p>“Drink.” Professor Slytherin says and Severus obeys, opening his mouth to allow the sweet thick liquid in. It’s not pumpkin juice, it’s something he’s never tasted before but the coolness of it numbs a bit of his fear so he obediently swallows the few mouthfuls before Professor Slytherin is pulling the goblet back. Severus licks his lips clean on any stray droplets.</p><p>The drink is cold in his empty stomach but Severus will not complain, it’s better than nothing. And now he’s struck with another dilemma, should he thank his master? It would be polite and good manners to do so, but perhaps his new master doesn’t want him to speak. Professor Slytherin is surely a pureblood though, having the family name of Slytherin, which means that manners are important to them right?</p><p>“…Thank you, master.” Severus says softly, wanting to show good manners yet afraid that he was speaking out of turn.</p><p>Professor Slytherin looks back after he has placed the goblet back on the table and smiles at him, “You are welcome, pet.” He turns back to watch the rest of the sorting.</p><p>Severus is left stunned, his master smiled at him, and he did something right. Severus is immensely relieved, it was only for the moment but Severus has learned to live moment to moment.</p><p>The rest of the sorting goes by smoothly, no other rebellious pet had dared to make a scene after Potter’s public punishment; Severus almost wished Black had, but the shock on Black’s face at being called to be designated as a pet despite being a pureblood was good enough. Severus hopes that now that all four of his bullies had owners they would finally stop coming after him like a plaything.</p><p>It is only after Headmistress McGonagall finishes her speech and the feast begins that Severus notices he is the only pet at the head table. Every other year the professors had brought their own pets for the welcome feast, but this year the head table was empty of other pets. If he were not nervous enough before he definitely is now.</p><p>The abundance of food that appears at the tables is a sight to see every time it happens, especially after he’s come back from three months at home of undetermined meals. His stomach clenches in hunger at the smells and he wonders if he will eat today. The books had said that owners took care of their pets, ensured their wellbeing and happiness if they behaved, and Severus has always seen pets eat during meal times. Perhaps he will get to eat tonight.</p><p>But as the feast goes on and Professor Slytherin doesn’t pass him a plate of food, Severus’ hope plummets down to his empty stomach. Professor Slytherin had fed him some drink just now, Severus has to face the possibility that perhaps that was all that he gets today.</p><p>Severus is biting the inside of his lips and digging his nails into his palms to distract himself from the delicious smell of food all around him, he’s afraid his stomach will grumble and that will earn him a punishment.</p><p>“Severus.” Professor Slytherin’s voice pulls Severus out of his internal struggle and it takes him a moment to actually focus his eyes and realise that Professor Slytherin has lowered a plate of food with a spoon in it in front of him. He glances up at his master and, at the absence of maliciousness in those brown eyes, finally takes the plate of food.</p><p>“Thank you, master.”</p><p>Professor Slytherin inclines his head then goes back to his own food. Severus looks down at the plate and suddenly he is hit with another dilemma.</p><p>There was too much food.</p><p>If this was the middle of the school year he might be able to finish it given the time to build up his appetite but as it were his stomach which has rarely had the indulgence of three full meals a day for the last three months can barely handle a quarter of what was on the plate if he didn’t want to be violently hurling his guts up later. Severus decides to eat first and deal with his problems later, he doesn’t want to go hungry if there is food right in front of him.</p><p>Severus tries but he knows he can’t eat more than he usually does or else his stomach will rebel. He’s barely went past a quarter of the food but he stops himself. The punishment for not finishing his plate will surely be better than the punishment of throwing up all over the stone floors. One is definitely cleaner than the other. He settles his hands with the plate on his lap and waits.</p><p>“You did not finish.”</p><p>Severus is jolted from his internal panicking by his master looking down at him from his seat, smile gone. Severus feels his hands go cold.</p><p>Professor Slytherin doesn’t speak, merely looks at him and Severus thinks maybe he’s waiting for him to speak, so he does.</p><p>“It is too much,” He says then hastily adds on, “I’m sorry master.” In hopes that maybe that will lessen his punishment.</p><p>“It is fine.” Professor Slytherin says after a moment of scrutinising him, taking the plate from him to place on the table. Severus is then given the goblet of sweet drink again and Severus is too thankful at actually not being punished that he drinks as much as his master wants him to.</p><p>The headmistress then bids them good night and pleasant dreams, which is followed by prefects yelling for first years to follow and the sound of chair scraping the stone floor.</p><p>Severus rises when Professor Slytherin does, wincing again as blood is allowed to properly flow to his legs again. His master beckons him to follow him and he does.</p><p>“You will room with me, your trunk has already been moved to my rooms.” Professor Slytherin says and Severus had expected as much, he’s just wondering if he has his own bed or if he has to sleep on Professor Slytherin’s. Or worse, on the floor.</p><p>Severus’ head is at a complete loss. This was very different from how he expected his life to be as a pet and it was only hours after his sorting. The fact that he was a <em>professor’s</em> pet somehow made every notion he had become preconceived ones. Not to mention the fact that he barely ever spared a glance at Professor Slytherin because he was a NEWT professor and never had a pet present during meals.</p><p>Well now Severus knew why. Because he doesn’t have a pet.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>But well, Severus has lived about sixteen years under his father’s roof; he should be able to relatively safely suss out the professor’s temperament and act accordingly. Severus resolutely does not think about how it was just yesterday that he had been shoved onto his knees and had his back laid into. The ripped open skin from the belt buckle prong still throbbed whenever he moved too harshly, he hadn’t had the time yet to spell it close.</p><p>They come to stand before a door framed with stone snakes and Professor Slytherin hisses at it. Severus swears to Merlin and god almighty, he’d never thought there would be a day he’d witness someone literally hissing as if he were speaking any other language.</p><p>Parseltongue, Severus knew, was a trait of Salazar Slytherin; and so it seemed, a trait of Professor Marvolo Slytherin too.</p><p>Merlin, Severus was a pet to <em>Salazar Slytherin’s descendant? </em></p><p>Severus thought, rather belatedly, that he should have realised this sooner. Perhaps, when he first heard Professor Slytherin’s name, but he decided he could be excused for this lapse in brain function because of his designation sorting.</p><p>“The doors will open to you without a password, though I suspect there will be little chance for you to return to our room without my presence.” Professor Slytherin says as he walks through the door and into the room with Severus close behind. Severus opts to stay silent as there wasn’t really anything he could reply to.</p><p>Instead he takes the chance to take in the room they had stepped into. It was a basic sitting room, with a few black couches surrounding a low wooden coffee table beside the fireplace. There was a large leather top desk at one side of the room, with books and parchment piled at the sides. But what really drew Severus in was the walls lined with shelves upon shelves of books. He hoped his master would allow him to go through them.</p><p>“Through that door is the bathroom and the one beside it the bedroom.” Professor Slytherin gestured towards the rooms.</p><p>Professor Slytherin turns to face him and Severus is instantly on alert, eyes cast downwards and hands clenched in his robes. “Look at me Severus.”</p><p>Severus slowly glanced up into those dark brown eyes, hesitant but not going to disobey an order like that.</p><p>“I’d like to discuss our rules. Kneel for me.” Professor Slytherin himself sits down on one of the couches, crossing one long elegant leg over the other.</p><p>Severus goes down onto his knees on the plush carpet, wincing once again on his god forsaken bruises, he really needed to lather on the bruise salve if he was going to be kneeling like this for the foreseeable future. He flattens his foot and sits on his heels, hands gripped in loose fists on his lap.</p><p>“You may refer to me as Professor, Sir, or Master. I demand obedience, you will behave or you will be punished; though so far I have been pleased with your behaviour at the welcoming feast and I believe you are not one to needlessly incur punishment.”</p><p>Severus can do that, obeying was easy. What wasn’t easy was behaving. What did his master mean by behaving? Did it mean he would just have to follow a set of rules and he would be fine, or did it mean that he would have to listen to the professor’s tones and guess his moods?</p><p>“I value knowledge and creativity, both of which I know you have from what Professor Slughorn goes on about in the staff room. I will encourage your potion and spell creations, and it goes without saying I expect Os for your OWLs.”</p><p>Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Good, knowledge was good. He got to keep his books and if Professor Slytherin valued it so much he might even allow him to work in that department after he graduates.</p><p>“You will not lie to me, I am a proficient Legilimens, I will know if you lie. You will follow the bedtime that I set and diet plan that I will have drawn up for you. I noticed your diet was lacking during dinner, we will work on getting it up to a healthy level. We will have all our meals together either in the great hall or in our rooms. During intimacy, I expect you to bring up any discontent; I want to bed you not rape you.”</p><p>Severus flushed at the mention of intimacy. He was a normal teenage boy with hormones and the likes but nobody had ever talked about it so openly, especially since his only close friend was Lily. Sometimes he could hear his dorm mates doing their things behind closed curtains but nobody ever spoke of it. But alright, fairly simple rules, those he could follow.</p><p>“That will be all for now. Do you understand, pet?”</p><p>“Yes, master.”</p><p>Severus did. He had been preparing for this for five years after all. Books after books he poured over, observed other owners and pets, he was as ready as he could be. And Professor Slytherin so far sounded like a decent master, he hasn’t yet unexpected punished Severus for anything and had even praised his behaviour during dinner.</p><p>“Good boy. Now I think we shall prepare for bed, you may shower first.” Professor Slytherin gestured at the doors, then leaned back and summoned a book to his hands, leaving Severus to his own devices.</p><p>Severus took the dismissal as it was and quickly stood and moved inside the bedroom to gather his things from his trunk. The bedroom was rich though not opulent, there was only one bed so Severus assumed he would be sleeping with his master.</p><p>Severus stole a quick peek at Professor Slytherin when he went out to the sitting room to head to the bathroom. To his mortification Professor Slytherin was looking at him as he walked past. He quickly lowered his head and quickened his step, closing the bathroom door behind him.</p><p>He didn’t want to test his master’s temper on the first day so he didn’t dally in his movements. Stripping off his robes and placing them neatly in the laundry bin, he grabbed his wand and went to face the mirror. It was then he finally got a good look at the dark velvet collar against the sallow colour of his neck. Standing there naked aside from the collar made him flush, but he didn’t have time to be staring at himself like this; he quickly fiddled with the collar to remove it.</p><p>Severus decided it’d be best to spell his skin close before he took the shower. He amused himself by thinking perhaps he could try for a career as a healer with how good he was with healing spells by now.</p><p>Severus had to cleverly bend himself this way and that to get at all of the open wounds, there were little nicks that he couldn’t for the love of him get at but they were small enough that they would heal quickly enough on their own. He didn’t fancy trying to apply the bruise salve on his own after his shower.</p><p>He took a quick hot shower, letting the steaming water sooth his bruises and aches, it felt good to be cleaned of a day’s worth of travelling. After painstakingly applying the bruise salve –the ways he contorted would make a contortionist jealous- he pulled on the old t-shirt he called pyjamas and a ratty pair of lounge trousers. Lastly he looped the soft collar back around his neck, fastening it snug against his skin, he had to admit it sort of felt good.</p><p>When he exited the bathroom with bruise salve and wand in hand, he heard Professor Slytherin click his tongue. He froze, fear creeping down his veins, did he do something wrong?</p><p>“That won’t do. Come, I will give you better pyjamas.” Professor Slytherin said as he stood and walked swiftly into the bedroom.</p><p>The tension that had pulled at Severus’ shoulders melted away, and embarrassment at his obviously poor clothing pulled a blush to his face. He followed his master quickly into the bedroom.</p><p>Professor Slytherin passed him a soft cotton jumper and lounge trousers that were leagues better than the ones he had on now. “Throw your rags in the bin while you’re at it, I will buy you a new wardrobe.”</p><p>Severus went to take off his shirt before he paused, realising that the professor was still in the room with him. He glanced at him, he certainly couldn’t ask the man to leave his own room, and if he left to go change in the bathroom would that mean he was misbehaving?</p><p>Professor Slytherin merely raised a brow at his pause, “Well?”</p><p>It was the voice that promised punishment if he were to take a moment more to obey so Severus gritted his teeth and angled his body just so, pulled off his old shirt and tried to pull on the new one as quickly as possible. But really, no matter how fast he changed, even if it was possible to overlook the pale scars that littered his skin, it was impossible not to see the myriad of purple and green that framed his body for all that the bruise salve encouraged healing.  </p><p>Severus changed his trousers as fast as he could too and chucked his old clothes into the bin beside him. When he turned back to look at the professor he could swear he felt the tension like mud in the air.</p><p>It was broken by Professor Slytherin taking big strides towards him, face stormy. Severus really could not help but flinch and turn his body around, shielding his face and chest in a move so smooth because he was so used to it.</p><p>It took a moment before Severus realised he was holding his breath for the blow that never came. He cautiously twisted back to glance at his master, wanting to know what was happening or was going to happen now.</p><p>Professor Slytherin’s lips were pursed in a tight frown, eyes darting from Severus’ tense shoulders to the glimpse of his back that was showing with the way the large cotton shirt hung on his thin frame.</p><p>Severus jerked when Professor Slytherin’s hands took hold of the ends of his shirt at his back, feeling himself tremble when his shirt was slowly pulled up to reveal his mottled skin littered with raised scars and the silvery sheen of the bruise salve.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” His master asked, voice hard as if he were clenching his teeth in restrained anger.</p><p>Severus could barely get enough oxygen in his lungs, let alone answer him. But fuck if he didn’t answer him that was disobedient right? Before he could force words out of his lips his jaw was gripped tightly and turned to face Professor Slytherin’s burning eyes.</p><p>Severus’ body was already pulling back at the sheer fury he saw in those eyes that flashed a blood red, he wanted to run, he needed to get away. It was then Severus felt something plunge into his mind and he was pulled along with it.</p><p>It was as if it were only a few short minutes, but also as if it were a few long hours, images filtered through in his mind’s eye; his shabby little home in the middle of that grey industrial town, his mother, his father, the grains of the floorboard as the thwacks of the belt landed on his back again and again, his father’s angry slurred words and the disgusting smell of cheap alcohol, his own voice shouting back and the jarring sound of glass smashing and the sharp pain of it embedded in his skin.</p><p>Many more moments like these played behind his eyes and the sheer weight of those emotions all loaded together like this had him sobbing before he even knew there were tears in his eyes. He was speaking too, muttering, apologising.</p><p>“Calm, pet, breathe with me.” A warm palm engulfed his cheek and another one framed the side of his neck, Professor Slytherin had laid his forehead against Severus’ and was breathing deeply in and out.</p><p>Severus kept his eyes on that slowly rising and sinking chest and tried his best to match it interspersed by wracking sobs. What just happened?</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, master..” Severus muttered when his breathing finally calmed enough for him to speak.</p><p>“It is alright, pet. The memories must have been overwhelming for you.” Professor Slytherin said, voice soft in a way that Severus felt at ease with despite the jarring difference it had with the professor’s previous tone.</p><p>Though the next moment Severus felt his master’s muscles tense, “But for such abuse to go unnoticed and unreported for so long, I will have to speak to the ministry and my father.”</p><p>Severus’ breath hitched, reporting it would mean everyone would know. He was already bullied enough as it is but to have his shame tossed open for everyone to see too? </p><p>“It is not your shame, pet. It is theirs for not taking care of what was theirs. As for those bullies of yours, if they bother you any more you have my permission to retaliate, then come to me and I will see about getting their owners to discipline them. You belong to me now Severus, and I guard fiercely what is mine.”</p><p>Severus felt warmth bloom in his chest, never before has anyone ever sought to protect him so. His mother tried but her care was in healing potions and salves after the fact. But here, Professor Slytherin was taking <em>action</em>, promising to punish his bullies and allowing him to protect himself with his magic without repercussions. Was this what being a pet meant?</p><p>“Thank you master.” Severus spoke softly, eyes still shining with tears as he looked up at those deep brown eyes. Perhaps, being a pet was not so bad after all.</p><p>“You’re welcome, pet.” Professor Slytherin then placed the gentlest of kiss Severus has ever felt upon his forehead. “Wait for me on the bed. I will shower, then I will see about what I can do in reducing those scars and bruises, I do so hate to see what is mine marked up by someone else.”</p><p>Professor Slytherin smiled warmly at Severus before he detached himself from him and moved off to the bathroom.</p><p>Severus stayed standing for a moment more, trying to properly realise what just happened. He had been so afraid before, every little shift of his master’s muscles made him tense. But Professor Slytherin had said he would protect him didn’t he? Care for him. Guard him. All because Severus belonged to him.</p><p>Severus slowly shuffled towards the bed, wand and bruise salve still in hand. He placed his wand on the bedside table, the bruise salve he kept on hand; perhaps he could ask Professor Slytherin to apply it for him.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed, legs swinging idly thumping on the soft black duvet. The room was undeniably Slytherin in colour, black, green, and silver. Cotton sheets with silk pillows, it held class that Severus has never in his life seen with his own eyes before. Much more richer than any of their beds in the dorms had been.</p><p>Severus lifted his hand to touch the collar around his neck, soft and elegant, so different from some of the bulky leather ones that he has seen on other pets. He much preferred this, he reckoned the leather would remind him too much of how a belt felt against his skin.</p><p>His designation to a professor had certainly shocked the entire hall including himself. Not to mention it was to Professor Marvolo Slytherin, descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, adopted son of Gellert Grindelwald the ruler of all magical domain. He was a man who by all means could have become the Headmaster of the school if he wished but had declined to. It was also a wonder why he wasn’t ruling beside his father.</p><p>Severus could hardly believe –now that he actually had the time to look back at the evening events- a little thing like him could become a pet of someone so great. But pets didn’t have to measure up to their owners, they just had to please them. Professor Slytherin had expressed that he was pleased at Severus’ intelligence and creativity and that brought another burst of warmth in him because no one had ever been pleased with him for things that came so easily to him.</p><p>Perhaps, Severus thought tentatively, he would be able to be a good pet for him? Severus yearned to be good, to be praised and touched and loved as he had seen some other pets be treated.</p><p>Severus’ eyes darted to follow Professor Slytherin’s movements as he walked into the room dressed in a simple cotton jumper and lounge trousers, similarly to Severus. He felt his cheeks flush when his master looked up and caught him staring.</p><p>“How do you like your collar?” It was only after his master asked that Severus realised that he was still fiddling with it, fingers brushing over the soft velvet adoringly.</p><p>Severus flushed further and removed his hand from his neck, “I like it, it’s soft.” He said quietly, eyes shifting down to focus on his feet.</p><p>The bed dipped beside Severus and he resisted the urge to look up until a finger under his chin lifted his gaze. “I’m glad, it looks lovely on you, pet.”</p><p>Severus felt a small smile tug at his lips at the compliment, no one has ever said he looked lovely before.</p><p>“Turn around darling, let me see what I can do.” Professor Slytherin made a little turning motion with his finger and Severus complied, mind completely occupied by the compliment and pet names.</p><p>Severus felt the back of his shirt get lifted up and there were cold fingers gently prodding at places. He heard Professor Slytherin mutter spells and even the hissing of parseltongue, his skin tingled but other than that Severus didn’t feel anything different.</p><p>“I don’t recognise this salve.”</p><p>Severus lifted his hand with the jar of bruise salve back towards the professor, “It’s a bruise salve I made with an improved recipe, master.”</p><p>The jar was taken from Severus and Professor Slytherin made a humming noise that Severus took to mean approval. “I will apply it for you on your lower back.”</p><p>Severus muttered a thanks and sat still as gentle hands applied the cooling salve onto the places he couldn’t reach himself. He felt really soft, tender in a way, at the careful way that his master took care of him. It felt so good to him.</p><p>When those gentle hands left his skin and he heard the jar being recapped, Severus made a decision with a head full of fuzzy feelings. He turned around to face Professor Slytherin.</p><p>“M-master, I want to be a good pet for you.” Severus said as daringly as he could, eyes unwavering from his master’s.</p><p>There was an unbearably long silence and Severus was starting to fidget, eyes shifty and fingers disappearing behind his sleeves curling in on themselves. Then his master chuckled warmly and Severus felt his shoulder sag with relief.</p><p>“My lovely pet, you already are.” Professor Slytherin smoothed a hand down Severus’ hair and Severus nuzzled against it lovingly.</p><p>“The rest of it, I will teach you.” His master said, with a charming smile upon his face that made Severus wonder just how lucky he was to have gotten such a lovely handsome man as his master.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god severus is so cute it hurts me. do you want me to write about the entire sorting? i can turn this into a series and add it in as another fic, you know i wont pass up a chance to bash james and sirius lmao </p><p>english is one of my first languages but i swear i cannot keep my past and present tenses straight?? i try but my brain just doesn't agree, even when i go back and change it it just doesn't sound right so i just kept it as it is</p><p>anyways i've started going back to my pt work now and fuck is it tiring and the economy now makes it shit to find a proper job esp for a fresh grad :/ which brings me to say i only have like 1k of the next chap written lol idk when the next update will be oops</p><p>thank you all for your comments on the previous chapter, i really appreciate them and like to read them over before i write hahah for motivation!! please do leave more!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus wakes up and things don't change. James Potter steps out of line, again, and gets punished. Some idle chatter and plans for the weekend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha im so sorry guys for how late this is, i realised how hard it is to write when i dont actually have a plot<br/>i thought it would just be like oh fluff here fluff there then some smut yknow but shit its hard to go from one place to another with nothing to bridge it??? idk how others do it so well</p><p>Warnings for this chapter:<br/>Punishment (of james)</p><p>(Edit: i have sev and marv do a greeting thing where sev kneels and kisses the hem of his robes and marv helps him up and kisses the back of his hand. i've gotten comments that they didn't like this bc it reminded them of crazy voldy so i guess if u don't like that this isn't the fic for you. they do it out of respect and care in this fic so i like it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus had woken up ensconced in his master’s warm embrace, listening to the soft breathing as he basked in a good night’s sleep. He hasn’t slept so well in a long time. He didn’t know how long he had laid there before Professor Slytherin woke as he was used to waking up before the sun rose but he didn’t mind, he looked to his hearts content at his master’s handsome face.</p><p>When his master woke Severus had frozen for a moment, afraid that everything his Master had promised to him last night was just a dream but then he pressed a kiss to the tip of Severus’ nose so Severus went back to thinking that his master looked very cute, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Severus giggled and Professor Slytherin had smiled at him.</p><p>Watching Professor Slytherin change was an <em>experience</em>.</p><p>Having lived in a dorm with other boys who were not shy of their bodies, Severus has seen his fair share of boys. But Professor Slytherin was a <em>man</em>. His body was toned though not scarily so, it still held some softness to it that Severus liked. His shoulders were just the right width and limbs beautiful in their grace.</p><p>When Severus had glanced at his master in only his pants by chance, he had blushed so red and whipped his head away so quickly he thought he pulled a muscle. But curiosity had won him over and he had snuck a peek again. His master was truly well endowed, Severus felt himself twitch in interest as he imagined how if it would be possible for him to take that much inside of him.</p><p>Then his master had cleared his throat and Severus looked up to see Professor Slytherin smirking at him, he blushed straight up to the ends of his ears as he looked away. He was glad that his master hadn’t said anything about it. Severus still had a few months before his master could touch him that way anyways.</p><p>Professor Slytherin had talked him through what he expected of him during breakfast; he was to kneel beside him like the day before, he was to eat everything that Professor Slytherin fed to him, and when he was finished he was to kiss his master’s hand in thanks. Then his master had told him that any deviation of behaviour resulting from unanticipated situations would be discussed, though he expected Severus to learn the appropriate behaviour after such a situation and any infractions in future similar situations would be punished.</p><p>Severus liked that he knew exactly what was expected of him and he appreciated very much the chance to learn and not be punished for something he hadn’t known. It was more than he ever hoped for and he would do his best to please his Master.</p><p>Severus’ morning was going well until he met a familiar face outside of the great hall. Potter’s detestable face was a real damper to a good morning though the insults he had expected to be thrown at him didn’t come.</p><p>Potter did glare at him though. And after Potter’s master had greeted Professor Slytherin and walked ahead of them Potter had muttered under his breath, “Snivellus.”</p><p>Severus frowned and was about to turn his head away and ignore the bully, there was no point in engaging him, Potter had been forced down onto his knees. Severus was taken aback at the sudden movement and it took him a moment to realise both Professor Slytherin and Potter’s master had turned around.</p><p>“It seems, Mr.Travers, that your pet needs a stricter hand in his training.” Professor Slytherin said, “Good utilisation of collar though, I would say.”</p><p>Severus turned back towards Potter to look at his collar but it looked like any other leather collar to Severus, just a little thicker.</p><p>“Sorry, Professor.” Travers apologised sheepishly at Professor Slytherin, “Ah yes, after seeing his acting up yesterday I figured it would come in handy in keeping him down.”</p><p>Travers then turned to Potter who was glaring at Severus, “Apologise.” Potter turned his glare onto his master defiantly.</p><p>“You’ve already earned yourself a punishment before breakfast even started, are you sure you want to earn a muzzle too?” This made Potter’s glare fall as his mouth opened and closed in shock.</p><p>Severus was having a grand old time, finally Potter was getting what he deserved, he had to try hard to not let his grin show.</p><p>“Sorry.” Potter finally bit out through clenched teeth. Travers didn’t think that was enough, “Properly to both Professor Slytherin and his pet.”</p><p>“Sorry Professor, sorry Sni-Snape.” Severus thought Potter’s teeth might crack with how hard he was clenching it.</p><p>“Now purse your lips, I will slap it thrice as your punishment and I think we shall be using the leash from now on.” Travers told his pet.</p><p>Severus glanced over at his master and saw him appraising Travers’ public punishment of Potter. Once the punishment was doled out he commented, “Good. I see you have been paying attention in my classes the past few years, Mr.Travers.”</p><p>“Thank you Professor.”</p><p>Professor Slytherin nodded at Travers before he turned to resume his walk towards the head tables and Severus quickly followed.</p><p>Severus was curious now. He hadn’t exactly had time to think about it, but he knew Professor Slytherin was one of the NEWT teachers but he never knew what subject it was. He thought to ask now but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak without being spoken to so he decided it wasn’t worth getting punished over a question like that. Maybe he could ask Lily later during class and see if she knew.</p><p>When they reached the head table Severus waited for his master to seat himself before he knelt beside him on the soft silk cushion, he was better able to feel and appreciate the soft cushion against his shins today after the bruise salve he applied last night. Flattening the top of his feet against the cushion, he dared to wiggle himself until he found a comfortable position to sit on his heels.</p><p>His master started by holding a goblet of juice to him like the night before, Severus drank it down readily. Now that he was calmer, he guessed the sweet juice was apple, a stark contrast to the thick pumpkin juice that the majority of them favoured.</p><p>Severus was fed the usual breakfast fare, and whenever his lips grazed his master’s fingers his entire body tingled with joy. His master had adjusted the amount of food according to how much Severus had eaten the night before and for that Severus was very thankful. When they were done, Severus kissed Professor Slytherin’s fingers reverently, “Thank you, Master.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, pet.” His master gave him a dazzling smile and it was enough to keep Severus dazedly happy to kneel there while his master finished the rest of his own breakfast.</p><p>Listening to Professor Slytherin’s conversations with the other Professors’ was also interesting too.</p><p>“And how are you faring with your own pet, Marvolo?” The Professor beside Professor Slytherin asked and it took a moment for Severus to remember his master’s first name was Marvolo.</p><p>Professor Slytherin gave a little chuckle, “Irony that, I am the Professor of Proper Pet Behaviour yet I foresee no practical use of my knowledge because of how well behaved my lovely pet has been.” A hand landed on Severus’ hair lightly and though he had flinched minutely he quickly settled himself again as the fingers slowly carded through his hair soothingly.</p><p>Severus looked up at his master and beamed at the praise. Professor Slytherin smiled pleasantly at him and used the hand in Severus’ hair to guide Severus’ head to lay against his thigh. Severus was more than happy to oblige and nuzzle up against his master.</p><p>Severus also realised he got his answer as to what Professor Slytherin taught, one of the Master classes. Though his NEWT class was still a mystery and none of their conversations revealed it for him. Severus wondered if it was one of the classes he wanted to take the next year.</p><p>When Professor Slytherin was done with his breakfast he guided Severus to rise and allowed him a moment to get used to the blood flow in his legs again. His master then guided him to the classroom for his first class then had him kneel down to kiss the hems of his robes as goodbye before leaving for his own class.</p><p>He had charms for his first class with Lily and unfortunately Potter and the rest of his gang. Walking into the class the first thing he did was survey his classmates.</p><p>Approximately half of them were wearing collars of all sorts of variety, some were thick leather with shiny rings attached, some were soft lace or velvet like his. But it was evident that none were common like dog collars that you could buy off the rack as every owner had to be sufficiently funded to be able to own a pet.</p><p>Severus smiled and walked over to where Lily was waving him over. She had on a delicate looking lace collar that had little rings where Severus could imagine gems would be hanging from but for now they were empty.</p><p>“Good morning Lily.”  </p><p>“Good morning Sev! How are you? You gave everyone quite the surprise last night with your sorting!”</p><p>Severus flushed as he was reminded again of how much attention his sorting had drawn, despite him not actually having been able to focus on it during the actual sorting. He hated being in the spotlight like that, for good or for bad having so many people focused on you was definitely not a good thing.</p><p>“It was... better than I expected.” Was all Severus could say. It hadn’t even been a full day and Severus has already gone through so much with his master, he couldn’t possibly condense it all into a few short words to describe it. “How about you? Your collar is beautiful Lils.”</p><p>Lily beamed at him at the compliment, “Oh Severus, it was great! I had been worried if I would like my mistress or if she would like me but we had a chat yesterday and we get along really well so far.”</p><p>Severus could see clearly that Lily was relieved as she too had been worrying, to a lesser degree than him, about living the rest of her foreseeable future with her owner. It was probably harder for her, to have to part with her family and the emotional stability that came with it. Severus couldn’t imagine how she felt at being uprooted and dropped into a new life, of which had been done to her twice now. He was glad she at least got along with her new mistress.</p><p>“That’s amazing. Have you written home about it yet?”</p><p>“I haven’t but I’ll be doing so this week. And you Sev? Will you write your mum? Do you need my mum to pass along a message?” Lily’s tone went from excited to worried, she didn’t have the exact details of Severus’ home life but she knew it wasn’t good.</p><p>Severus sighed, “A lot happened last night after the sorting. Long story short he knows about my home and he said he was going to have a talk with his father. I still have no idea how to wrap my head around everything, I don’t even know what to tell my mum.”</p><p>“Severus, maybe this could be good for your mum. I know technically she broke some social laws with marrying your father but maybe they can help her now?” Lily gently placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, trying to be as comforting as possible.</p><p>“I don’t know. He was shocked that the ministry didn’t know about us and I was shocked that the ministry even bothered about things like these. I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Severus shrugged, he decided he didn’t want to think about it now. He was already frazzled as it was it wouldn’t help to further confuse himself until Professor Slytherin told him more about it.</p><p>Lily eyed him uncertainly but she gave in anyways, “If you say so.”</p><p>Severus nodded then changed the subject, “Did you see Potter this morning in the great hall?”</p><p>Lily burst into laughter, drawing the eyes of their classmates causing Severus to duck his head and hide his grin. “How could I not! That was bloody amazing! I never knew how much satisfaction I would get at seeing Potter getting what he deserved, I think I will cherish that memory for a long time to come.”</p><p>“I thought Professor Slytherin wouldn’t notice to be honest, but Potter dropped in an instant and it was glorious to see his master reprimand him and threaten to put a muzzle on him! A muzzle! It would have definitely been a welcome addition to his uniform.” Severus could not keep the grin off his face as he recalled the morning in the great hall.</p><p>“Professor Slytherin is the professor of pet behaviour, it would be impossible for him not to notice a pet stepping out of line.” Lily’s voice then turned sappy, “It’s good that you finally have someone to protect you now Sev.”</p><p>Severus met her eyes and allowed for a moment of deeper connection between them to show her that he too felt the same, then he moved on from it. “Speaking of, do you know what else Professor Slytherin teaches?”</p><p>Lily hummed in thought for a moment, “NEWT level Dark Arts I think? Or was it Ancient Ritual Magics? It was something along the lines of it from what I’ve heard the other girls talking about.”</p><p>NEWT Dark Arts was something that Severus had planned to take though he never bothered to look up who the professor was, and Ancient Ritual Magics had sounded interesting but it was something that he kept in view. But if his master was teaching either of them or even both of them then Severus would be sure to sign up for both, he was sure his master wouldn’t let him <em>not</em> anyways.</p><p>The conversation then took a turn into the tentative list of subjects that they were interested in for their NEWT years, they hadn’t even bothered to be worried about if they would qualify because they were nothing if not confident in their studying.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>Severus had been wary while walking around the castle for the rest of the day but he had seen neither hide nor hair of the marauders except for during classes and even then they had been subdued and Potter kept his antagonising to baleful glares and nothing more. Suffice to say Severus was practically glowing by the end of the day.</p><p>It was only when Severus was walking to Professor Slytherin’s classroom to meet him for dinner that he fully realised just how packed Hogwarts was.</p><p>Hogwarts was currently open to owners who had already graduated but only just now got assigned their pets for a week, allowing pet and owner to get to know each other and establish rules. After the week was up the pets who had owners outside of school could only see them during the weekends where they were allowed to leave Hogwarts for their owners’ residences.</p><p>Of course the owners could simply choose to have their pets home schooled if they wish but normally pets were encouraged to stay in Hogwarts, to connect with others and learn alongside their peers their new roles.</p><p>Severus for one was glad that he didn’t have to constantly floo between Hogwarts and his master’s home, it would surely tire him out and take up time that was better spent studying or practicing. He would miss hanging out with Lily on the weekends though as Narcissa and Lucius had graduated years ago.</p><p>Severus was very pleased that Lily had gotten Narcissa as her mistress and Lucius as master by proxy. Lucius was Severus’ first friend in Hogwarts, when he came in trembling like a little leaf in the wind and had the unfortunate luck of meeting James Potter and Sirius Black on the train. Lucius was a prefect for Slytherin and had taken Severus under his wing, egged on Severus’ curiosity and creativity and built his confidence from the ground up. Severus honestly wouldn’t have minded being Lucius’ pet but he wouldn’t complain about his current master either.</p><p>Severus waited for Professor Slytherin’s class to empty completely before knocking on the door.</p><p>“Enter.”</p><p>“Good evening, Professor.” Severus said when he stood before his master, he then bent to a kneel and went to kiss the hems of his master’s robes in greeting.</p><p>Professor Slytherin smiled pleasantly at him before offering a hand out for Severus to take and rise up onto his feet again. A kiss was placed onto the back of his hand and it got Severus blushing again at the soft gesture. He really liked the greeting and parting routines that his master had taught him this morning before they left for breakfast, it made him feel all kinds of loved with how gentle his master handled him.</p><p>“Good evening Severus, just let me clean up the classroom and we may head to dinner.” Professor Slytherin said before with a wave of his bone white wand the class righted itself, parchments settled themselves into his case, ink bottles capped themselves, and the tables and chairs tidied themselves up neatly.</p><p>Severus was very in awe with the non-verbal magic, it made him feel something that his master was so obviously powerful; he wondered if he could handle seeing his master perform wandless non-verbal magic, he might just spontaneously combust.</p><p>They chatted idly while they walked leisurely to the great hall, Severus was partly amazed and partly thankful at how well they got along now that they both had a little time apart from each other and things had time to settle. Severus knew he would be good at following instructions, but to have such a good conversation partner in his master was something he had hoped but had never held out for.</p><p>“I will bring you to the Ministry on Saturday, we have some filing to do and perhaps my father would like to meet you.”</p><p>That brought Severus up to a pause. Meeting his master’s father?? So soon???</p><p>Marvolo too had stopped walking and looked back at his stunned pet who stood ramrod straight and his eyes were wide as saucers. He has to hide a chuckle because this was a reaction he has not provoked from his pet before, it was proving to be interesting in seeing all of his dear Severus.</p><p>“Y-your father?” Severus stuttered out, mind going a mile a minute. God he was going to meet Grindelwald? <em>The</em> Grindelwald? Oh no big deal, he was only the ruler of not only Magical Britain, but also every other Magical community in Europe. <em>No big deal! </em> He was only not hyperventilating and hiding under the nearest desk by sheer force of will.</p><p>“Yes, Gellert Grindelwald, you may have heard of him.” His master said as a matter-of-factly. Severus was still in shock or else he would have gone into another shock of his master actually <em>joking</em> with him. He needed to sit down.</p><p>Marvolo watched Severus panic for a few moments more before deciding to take pity on him. “You shouldn’t worry, pet, I will ensure that you are ready to meet him. I will never set you up to fail, I am fully aware of how well you want to behave for me and I appreciate it very much.” He then pulled Severus in by a hand on the back of his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, “I have no doubt you will do very well, my lovely.”</p><p>Severus instantly melted at the gentle reassurance. Yes, this was Professor Marvolo Slytherin, his master. This wasn’t the marauders, or his father who would have no doubt loved to see him struggle in deep waters. This was his beloved master who promised to protect him and teach him everything he needed to know, he wouldn’t leave Severus hanging.</p><p>“A-Alright, I trust you, Master. Thank you.” Severus melted himself against Professor Slytherin, bracing his hands against the other’s chest as he was wrapped up in a warm hug that soothed him to the soul.</p><p>Marvolo held on to his thin, way too thin pet for a moment more, “Alright, let’s head to dinner now. How do you feel about pie? I heard it’s on the menu tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i didn't even proofread this short chapter i'm sorry haha i just posted it after i finished the last word. my brain empty because i've been thinking of other fics, like the one i posted the other day. I have a kid fic in the works too but i also don't really know how to go forward with that. I was thinking of just having a plot bunny work where i add all sorts of plots i can think of but cant flesh out and see which ones you guys are interested in and can give me ideas? </p><p>i know you guys were excited to see who would own the marauders but honestly theres so little info of the students from that era that im just??? who tf else bro. so here we go, OC purebloods that are just there to dole out punishments :3</p><p>Comment what you thought of this chapter and what i should do next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Grand Warlock Lord Grindelwald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marvolo brings his pet Severus to meet his fathers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi lmao my muse came back for a short chapter. i changed something in the prev chapters where sev isn't the only one to be designated as pet to someone outside of students, so its a normal thing. His designation is only shocking bc its to marv, the son of grindelwald. </p><p>if taking care of severus and making sure there are ppl to love severus is a kink then it is my ultimate kink.</p><p>chapter warnings:<br/>speaking of Sev's abusive household in order to deal with them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the rest of the week Severus was worried about his first public appearance with Marvolo. His Master had done his best to teach Severus every night after dinner, repeating the scenarios and the rules he had to follow for each movement.</p><p>“Masters may opt for leashes if their pet were unruly, or if that was their preference for show of obedience. Personally I do not favour it and seeing as you are a perfectly well behaved pet I will not use it.” Marvolo said as he stood before Severus in the sitting room of their quarters.</p><p>“The same rules of walking with me applies outside as it does here, default to walking a step behind me unless I indicate otherwise. You are allowed to look around, your permission to look at me and others apply the same. You may speak to others when spoken to, you are free to speak to me whenever unless I am speaking to someone else. If it is urgent you will touch me either at my elbow, shoulder, or when kneeling, my knee, and I will immediately attend to you.”</p><p>Severus nodded along, some of the rules Marvolo had already explained to him that morning after his first night with his Master.</p><p>“I know you will want to seem the perfect obedient pet to others in public but remember that every master’s definition of obedience is different, do not put yourself in discomfort to please anyone but me. I will know to ensure your comfort and your limits, others do not. And since this is only the first week of our acquaintance I want you to inform me whenever I have not fully provided for your needs.”</p><p>Marvolo uncrossed his hand from behind his back and smoothed a hand down Severus’ cheek, smiling at the light blush. “You are learning to please me, remember that I too am learning to best provide for you, my lovely pet.”</p><p>Severus smiled shyly, “Yes, Master.”</p><p>“Lovely.” Marvolo smiled. “When I sit I will provide a cushion for you to kneel beside me, if I want you to sit I will indicate for you to do so. I may sometimes ask you to sit on your cushion instead of kneel, in this case I will indicate to your cushion and tell you to sit. Following so far?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Severus nodded. So far he never knelt for long enough for his legs to go numb and Severus was sure his Master knew how long one could kneel for before they needed to stand so he never worried.</p><p>“You may mingle with the other pets if their owners allow them to do so, I will call for you when I want you back with me.”</p><p>Severus never actually thought about interacting with anyone else in public. In Hogwarts he had his own time during classes to talk to Lily and rarely had anyone else he wanted to talk to anyways. He supposed he would need to talk to someone other than Marvolo for the rest of his life after Hogwarts.</p><p>“If, at any point in time, and this extends to beyond our outing to the ministry, you feel overwhelmed or in need of guidance, you are to come back to me, I will take care of you.”</p><p>This, Severus thought, was why he trusted Marvolo so much despite only just getting to know him. Again and again his Master has reassured him, even when he wasn’t showing any signs of anxiety or fear, Marvolo took the time to ensure Severus knew what to do and allowed Severus to kneel and regroup himself.</p><p>His Master was firm but gentle, he demanded obedience but was not quick to punish before understanding why Severus did or did not do something. So far Severus has not yet earned a punishment though he was not as worried as he would have been before. Marvolo had ensured him that if he did incur punishment Marvolo would be kind with it, explain what he did wrong, how he could correct it in the future, what his punishment would entail in detail.</p><p>During that punishment talk Severus had been terrified, eyes easily betraying how scared he was. Even after his Master had said that Severus still trembled, so his Master had told him a couple of the outlines of his punishments he would use on Severus to try to ease his mind. Nothing with pain, no striking, demeaning, or humiliating. He also would not withdraw his affection or comfort to Severus as punishment as he knew how little Severus had of it in his life.</p><p>Then his Master had given him some examples of punishments; not allowing him to experiment with his potions as he knew how much Severus enjoyed it, writing on a parchment on what he did wrong and how he could do better next time, restricting Severus’ after class reading time as he knew Severus enjoyed that too. Nothing especially harsh as he understood that Severus wanted to be good for him and may sometimes forget rules, the punishments were more for encouraging Severus to do better than anything that would truly hurt him.</p><p>Severus felt like falling in love a little. Never before had someone understood him, not even Lily as Severus made sure to keep the less savoury aspects of his life away from her. But Marvolo knew, and he had taken into account Severus’ feelings and thoughts when he planned out how to train Severus as his pet. Always gentle, always clear with his instructions, always taking care of Severus.</p><p>Which was why it was the morning of Saturday and Severus was anxious, but not as much as he had been when his Master first suggested he meet Grindelwald. He had taken a shower, made sure to groom himself as best as possible, and was now standing beside the bed in his under robes waiting for Marvolo to pick out robes for him.</p><p>“This shall do for now. After the ministry we might make a visit to the tailors to acquire some new robes and casual clothing for you.” Marvolo pulled out dark green robes from his trunk and shrunk them with a wave of his wand.</p><p>Severus took the robes and put them on, running his hands over the expensive fabric. It was beautiful, the dark green even had a little shimmer to it when he moved. He kept the neck unbuttoned to display his collar.</p><p>Marvolo moved over dressed in his own dark blue robes, hands going up to fiddle with the collar of Severus’ robes, folding it down nicely. He then smiled and planted a gentle kiss on Severus’ forehead, lingering for a moment.</p><p>“Beautiful.” He said once he pulled back.</p><p>Severus smiled and flushed a little, one week in and he still wasn’t used to the compliments and touches though he did love them.</p><p>“Thank you, Master. You’re very charming yourself.”</p><p>His Master chuckled, “I’m glad that you think so, my pet.”</p><p>They travelled by Floo to the ministry, arriving in a flash of green. Marvolo waved his wand to clean the soot off the both of them.</p><p>Severus made sure to stay by his Master’s side on the way up but he also looked around wondrously. He has never stepped foot in the Ministry before and the golden gleam of the fountain statue was so eye-catching. Paper birds were flying around them, zooming into offices and onto lifts.</p><p>The people were also interesting. There were pets walking around without owners but their collars prominent. There were owners and pets walking together, and then there were the regulars or owners without their pets. Marvolo brought them to the lift and Severus stared as the glass doors allowed him to see as the lift moved up and up and up.</p><p>“Grand Warlock Office.” The lift announced as it stopped.</p><p>Severus followed behind Marvolo as he stepped out.</p><p>“Lord Slytherin, good morning! Lord Grindelwald is waiting inside for you.” The secretary smiled brightly at the both of them. Her smile along with her head of gold hair made her shine, Severus blinked a couple of times to clear his vision from how bright she was.</p><p>“Thank you, Queenie.”</p><p>Severus nodded his head in greeting at Queenie. She cooed at how adorable he was and he quickly ducked his head before following Marvolo into the room, blushing a little. Never before had anyone called him adorable.</p><p>There was a distinct shift in the air when Severus walked through the threshold, as if the sheer power of Grindelwald saturated the room. He shivered staring down at his boots, afraid to look up at the ruler of magical Europe in the flesh and in such close proximity.</p><p>“Marvolo, good morning.” Grindelwald’s deep voice called from somewhere in front of Severus.</p><p>Severus took deep breaths, all he needed was to greet him and Marvolo would do the rest, he could do this.</p><p>“Hello father. May I present to you my lovely pet, Severus.” Marvolo said and Severus knew that was his cue.</p><p>Severus went down onto his knees, brought his hands in front of him clasped together palms down on the floor, and bent forward until his forehead rested on the back of his hands. He trembled a little but held the pose, he had practiced enough time with his Master to know not to get up until Lord Grindelwald allowed him to.</p><p>“Rise, Severus.”</p><p>The deep voice directed at him made him shiver again. He rose back up smoothing his robes as he went. When he could hold it off no longer he looked up and at Grindelwald.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Grand Warlock Lord Grindelwald.” Severus bowed as he greeted the man. He made eye contact again when he straightened, the mismatched eyes chilling him to the bone.</p><p>Severus stood there, eyes darting to his Master and back to the Grand Warlock as the latter continued to appraise him silently. When Severus felt like he was going to turn head and run Grindelwald finally smirked.</p><p>“At ease, Severus.”</p><p>Him saying that did not put Severus at ease at all, but Severus made an effort to relax. Grindelwald turned and went to sit down at the couch, Marvolo sitting opposite him with a low glass table separating them.</p><p>Severus followed and waited for his Master to conjure the cushion before he knelt down. “Settle.” At the command Severus flattened his foot and sat back on it, hands on his lap palms down.</p><p>“Very well trained in just under a week, impressive.” Grindelwald praised. Severus dared a glance up at the man and quickly looked back down at the smile on his face. It was weird to see such a stern face twisted into a smile.</p><p>“Of course, father. Severus was well behaved to begin with, he needed very little training.” Marvolo patted Severus on the head gently, brushing his hair behind his ear. Severus grinned to himself even as he blushed, it always pleased him to be praised by his Master.</p><p>“Newton, come sit. Your old bones won’t allow you to kneel for long like the youngsters anymore.” Grindelwald said before chuckling.</p><p>Severus glanced up again. Somehow in his anxiety he had entirely missed another person in the room. Newton had a head of messy brown hair that was greying at the roots and wrinkles on his smiling face that spoke of his age.</p><p>“You would wish that I could kneel for longer wouldn’t you, Master?” Newton laughed as he sat down by Grindelwald.</p><p>Upon closer inspection Severus could see a collar on the man. Once he’s spotted it Severus was wondering how in the world he missed a collar that was positively swimming in diamonds, it was even brighter than Queenie was.</p><p>“Cheeky.” Grindelwald said but it was obvious he took no offence at what his pet had said.</p><p>Severus was once again, blown away. He of course has read about the Grand Warlock’s own pet, Newton Scamander, a famed Magizoolist, they even studied his book in Hogwarts. But reading about them was very different from seeing how they interacted, the way they laughed at each other and behaved more like good friends rather than a master and his pet. It was nice if Severus really thought about it.</p><p>“Don’t be scared by his looks and magic, Severus, he’s secretly very loving and gentle.” Newt said to Severus, who turned wide eyes onto him.</p><p>Severus was for a moment lost for words at the fact that someone spoke to him. He had planned to not speak at all for the rest of their trip, letting Marvolo handle everything.</p><p>“Um, alright.” Was all he could say and he hope he hadn’t crossed any lines as he glanced at his Master.</p><p>Marvolo was quick to reassure him with a smile and nod, placing his hand on the back of Severus’ neck and giving a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Grindelwald laughed suddenly, causing Severus to jump as he glanced over, Marvolo’s hand still a comfortable weight on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Adorable, reminds me of you when we first met, doesn’t he?” Grindelwald was speaking to Newt now, grinning.</p><p>Newt scoffed, “Then right after that I was wrapping you up with my swooping evil and sending you off to jail, fun times huh?”</p><p>Severus just knelt there staring wide eyed. They were clearly talking about the pre-reform days, before Grindelwald had taken over Wizarding Europe. They learnt of it in history, of how the muggles had been close to discovering the Wizarding world again and were already doing atrocities to those suspected of witchcraft. Grindelwald had saved them from getting involved in the second war, saving muggleborns from their families and orphaned magicals like Marvolo from the orphanages. It was how he came across his adopted son.</p><p>Their world had been saved from the muggles’ war. Then in an effort to help re-educate the muggleborns, half-blood, and those pure of blood but sided with the muggles, the owner and pet system had been put into place. Grindelwald was the first to take a pet, Newt Scamander. Though Newt was a pureblood he had been the student of Dumbledore, Grindelwald figured who better to train than the adorable magizoologist that was so close to his former lover turned enemy.</p><p>Theirs was a story for the ages. Newt had fought but once Grindelwald had promised him the safety of his animals and protection efforts for all magical animals Newt had easily given in. He had finished his training by now but chose to remain Grindelwald’s pet as they had developed a relationship that they wished not to change. It was very romantic, every pet’s dream.</p><p>“Please, if the both of you are going to flirt we will be going. I need to head down to the department of muggle control.” Marvolo said, the roll of his eyes clear in his tone. Severus giggled a little at this side of his Master he had yet to see.</p><p>“Muggle control? Why, what’s happened?” Newt asked, all mirth gone and voice concerned.</p><p>Severus tensed, fists clenching as he thought of why they needed to go to the ministry in the first place. He felt ashamed. The first thing Marvolo had to do as his Master was deal with Severus’ parents, it made him feel like a burden. He stared down at his hands, hair falling to curtain his face, purposely blocking his view of the others.</p><p>“Release.” His Master commanded but Severus only allowed his spine to relax a little, body still tensed. He couldn’t possibly seek comfort in his Master when he was causing him such trouble in the first place.</p><p>He heard Marvolo shifting beside him and despite all the reassurances he had given him the past week and in his actions, Severus was thinking too much of his father right now and it scared him, he couldn’t help but clench his eyes shut and flinch a little.</p><p>A beat then, “Severus, my lovely,” Marvolo carded his hand gently through Severus’ hair and guided his head down to lean against Marvolo’s thigh near his hip, “Release, my darling pet. It is no burden to me as it is my duty and pleasure to take care of you.”</p><p>Severus finally melted into the gentle caresses and released the tension in his body, hands coming up to grip Marvolo’s robes and turning his face to his Master’s thigh. He never knew how good it felt to have someone to hide behind.</p><p>Meanwhile, Grindelwald and Newt held their concerns as they watched Marvolo comfort his obviously distraught pet. It had been a shock for them, to see the shy little pet suddenly shut down and turn in on himself like that. It was obvious something serious was going on but they could wait for Marvolo to comfort Severus before they got the details of the situation.</p><p>Marvolo kept soothing his hand over his pet’s hair, praising him for relaxing into his Master. When he was sure Severus was settled enough he turned to his parents.</p><p>“Severus comes from an abusive household. His muggle father routinely abuses both him and his mother, a witch. I have wanted to speak to you of this, how did the department miss this?”</p><p>Newt gasped as Grindelwald’s eyes narrowed in anger. How indeed. “I will personally look into this. Organise things in Hogwarts and have all the current students screened, in case this isn’t an isolated case.”</p><p>Marvolo nodded at his father’s order. “In any case, I’m going down to the department and dealing with Severus’ father, his mother I am still thinking on how to handle.”</p><p>Severus’ head popped up at the mention of his mother. He tugged a little on Marvolo’s sleeve and said when his Master looked down, “My mother… please, she… she tried her best.” He did not really know what he was asking for but perhaps, a kinder fate than his father.</p><p>“Worry not, Severus. Your mother would perhaps benefit from becoming a pet, teach her how to become a witch again. But she cannot go free, that is assured. She could have easily overpowered a muggle but chose to stay with him despite what he has done to both you and her, for that she needs to face her punishment.” Grindelwald said, at the same time giving the suggestion to his son.</p><p>Severus nodded. He also remembered wondering why if his mother had magic, why did she stay with his father? Even if she had killed him right then she must have known that Grindelwald would protect her over a useless muggle. But she had still done her best to heal him after his father was done with him, “S-someone kind please? Someone that does not p-punish like father does.” He dared to ask, some courage coming to him at the thought of protecting his mother.</p><p>“Rest assured, there are no owners that will dare to utilise so called punishment as your despicable muggle father does, our department of pet welfare take their responsibilities very seriously.”</p><p>Severus relaxed further at the promise. His mother would perhaps benefit from being a pet, having someone to take care of her and give her confidence in her own magic again. “Thank you, my lord, Master.” He bowed his head to Grindelwald then his own Master.</p><p>“Worry not, little pet. We take care of our own.” Grindelwald smiled reassuringly at Severus, to which the latter smiled tentatively back at.</p><p>“Come my pet, rest some more. We shall make our way down to the department in a moment.” Severus’ Master said before guiding his head back down to his thigh, hand going back to stroking gently through his hair.</p><p>Severus melted back into his Master’s body, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, blocking out the sounds of his Master conversing with his parents. It had been so easy, Marvolo had taken everything in hand and settled everything for him. He never had to see his father again and his mother was safe, and Severus himself would be in the care of his Master. If he had known earlier this was how it would have been he would have begged to be a pet earlier.</p>
<hr/><p>Severus’ case had brought the fear of Mother Magic into the Department of Muggle Control. They scrambled to find the cause. Severus didn’t bother to try and see what was happening, he just leaned into Marvolo and let him handle everything. He answered questions when asked, gave his blood when prompted and left when his Master told him everything was done.</p><p>After the ministry they went to do more pleasurable activities. True to his words Marvolo brought Severus to a tailor, placing him up to the raised platform to get measured before he was talking rapidly to the tailor. Severus heard something about fabric and colours but he was so dizzied by the odd words that he stopped listening and instead just looked around at the shop.</p><p>Once his Master paid for the purchases with the promise that the goods would be sent by owl once they were done, they left to browse the rest of Diagon Alley.</p><p>“Would you like a broom?” Severus jumped at the sudden question. He had only just been admiring how shiny it looked through the display window.</p><p>Severus looked over at his Master and shook his head. “I don’t need a broom.”</p><p>Marvolo smiled at him then, “But would you like one?”</p><p>Severus tilted his head in askance before realising. “Ah. I um, what I mean is, I don’t need a broom to fly. Well, not yet at least.”</p><p>His Master’s brows rose and Severus could see that glint of interest in his eyes, something that he had become acquainted with over the week when they discussed something especially stimulating for his Master.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>Severus blushed a little, he had never told anyone this, it had been his and Lily’s little secret project. “Lily, a friend of mine, and I have been researching on how to fly. We’ve managed to get us to move a short distance, but we’re still trying to figure out how to do sustained flight.” It had begun because Severus wanted to fly but obviously couldn’t afford a broom and Lily who settled herself with the school broom suddenly asked why couldn’t magic make them fly by themselves, which then snowballed into them knee deep in books and theories and flitting across an abandoned classroom in a swirl of black.</p><p>“Simply magnificent.” Marvolo whispered, staring adoringly at his pet, his wonderful brilliant pet.</p><p>“Come it is time for lunch, let us collect my parents and we may talk about this over the meal.” Marvolo said impatiently, his mind already spinning at all the possibilities that Severus just opened. Over the week of their acquaintance he was proved over and over again how suitable of a pet Severus was to him, and now. He was sure Severus would make a powerful wizard one day and he would ensure that his pet got the best training he could possibly give.</p><p>Severus stuttered in both steps and speech when his Master said that. He had been shy to share this discovery with his own Master and now his Master wanted him to share it with the Grand Warlock too? Merlin give him strength he felt as if he was going to pass out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p>u have no idea how long it took me to settle on the name Grand Warlock Lord Grindelwald lmao i was like?? wtf is he supposed to be called??? anyways i got my idea of greeting grindelwald from when ppl greet the king in period dramas. i can't promise the next chap anytime soon bc i have 0 words written for it rn lmao, soz guys the muse said no. i got this chap out as soon as i finished writing it. </p><p>I generally don't like comments that only ask me to update, like idk i feel used when thats all u have to say to me after reading like 10k+ words. so pls do comment but be a lil more considerate yea, u can talk abt how u liked the characters, which part u liked, what made u subscribe to this fic, which part of it ure interested in etc. many things to comment on! i know u guys can do it! I'm rooting for you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>